


Just take my hand, hold it tight

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Divorce, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At seventeen, Arthur was already over six foot. Today, Carolyn has never seen him looking so small.</p><p>Based off a prompt in the Cabin Pressure kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just take my hand, hold it tight

Gordon was such a bastard. There were so many signs, and it made Carolyn wondered why she ignored them before. His constant verbal cut downs, his late nights at 'work.' He wasn't an evil man, so Carolyn was always willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, willing to give him a chance to stand up and be a man.  
  
She should've known he had the spine of an octopus. "You can tell him the news," Gordon said to her after the papers were signed. "I have a flight schedualed for tonight."  
  
Carolyn fumed. "Yes, tonight, not now! He needs to hear this from the both of us!"  
  
"Stop coddoling him!" He sneered, turning away with a dismissive hand gesture. "He'll be fine. He'll probably say it was 'Brilliant'."  
  
Carolyn wished she had thrown something at him.  
  
At seventeen, Arthur was already over six foot. When Carolyn found him in his room, idly playing with the toy plane his father gave to him years ago, he looked so small. "Are you and dad finally divorced?" He asked quietly.  
  
Gordon should be here. Here to help break the news to his son. "Yes," she croaked, her tongue suddenly too thick for her mouth. She didn't know what to say next, wishing to God Gordon was here and hating herself for it at the same time.  
  
Arthur nodded and kept spinning the little propeler with his finger. "Was it my fault?" He finally sobbed, dropping the toy.  
  
Carolyn quickly crossed the room, and pulled Arthur into an embrace. His crying was muffled against her chest. "No, no, dear heart," she whispered soothingly, rubbing his back softly. "It was never your fault. Don't you dare ever think that. Shhhh... it's okay. I'm still here, I'm not leaving. I've got you. I've got you."


End file.
